


I mean it

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Cheeky Banter, Crossover, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Friendship, Garebear, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, True Love, slime challenge, the spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: The aftermath of last nights recoupling is the controlling stake in the villa right now. Maybe a challenge will perk their spirits?
Relationships: Gary Rennell & Bobby McKenzie (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Lottie & Main Character (Love Island), Main Character & Rocco (Love Island), Priya & Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	I mean it

_“It's so excruciating to see you low  
Just wanna lift you up and not let you go   
This ultraviolet morning light below   
Tells me this love is worth the fight.”_

You wake up to the darkness of the shared bedroom. The islanders sleeping contently, except for a few exceptionally loud snores. You sit up in bed and run your hands through your hair, then letting it sit over your shoulders.

You look down at Rocco who is sleeping next to you, his hands cupped over his stomach like he’s dreaming about being by a bonfire singing or in the middle of the rainforest. Last nights recoupling really didn’t go to plan, Rocco was a nice lad but you just didn’t feel a _spark_ there.

Part of you was still thinking about Gary, he was so nonchalant about the whole recoupling. It kind of pissed you off. Not because you wanted him to openly say he wanted to pick you but because he shrugged off the fact you were coupled up at the beginning. He even said himself he didn’t want Priya to pick him, and that he wanted you both to recouple next chance you got. It made you think like he was already regretting it, and maybe he didn’t like you as much as you liked him.

Then the recoupling happened and when Rocco picked you, Gary’s face was like he had just bitten into a lemon thinking it was an apple. You couldn’t help but wonder why he reacted like that, and why he acted the way he did before. When it came to his speech for Marisol he was unenthusiastic, throwing glances at you sat with Rocco whenever he could. You remember then how afterwards while everyone was saying their goodbyes to Hannah, telling you how you were his first pick and if things didn’t work out with Rocco it was still early days. You couldn’t help but feel disappointed how he was so guarded about his intentions, all you wanted was a little clarity.

Rocco turning over in his sleep brought you back into the room and you looked around to see if anyone else was awake. You spy Lottie sitting up in her bed looking at you.

“Morning Lottie,” you whisper.

“Morning babe,” she smiles.

“How are you doing?”

“Not good honestly, me and Hannah really bonded but Gary couldn’t see how special she was. I think he needs some new glasses,” she says rolling her eyes in disbelief. “Hannah is gorgeous and had _so_ much to give.”

“I know babe, but she’ll be watching this happy that you’ve still got her back.”

“I hope so,” looking a little sheepish.

A rustling of bedsheets echos across the room and a muscular blond sits up and looks at you.

“You mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to sleep off a rather _active_ night, if you know what I mean?”

“I didn’t hear a thing,” you say yawning.

“I didn’t think you would, I know how to keep it down in here unlike some people,” he shoots you a glare.

“I dunno why you’re looking at me like that, I’ve been whispering.”

“Well it was you I heard. And what was going on with you and Rocco last night?”

Lottie turns to look at you, “You and Rocco...?”

“No!” Your voice a little louder than you hoped. “Nothing happened, I just went to sleep. Anyway don’t change the subject, you were saying about you and Marisol?”

“Well it was meant to be a little smooch but we ended up spooning and everything.”

Marisol, who up until this point had been still asleep, now sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. “What are you talking about? It was just a small peck to say goodnight, I was just being friendly.”

“Oh... well it meant more to me,” he says now trying to backtrack.

“How?” Crossing her toned arms and raising her eyebrow at him.

“You are such a liar Gary! You’ve already hurt Hannah.” Lottie jumps in changing the subject.

“Why are you bringing this up?” He sits back against the headboard. “I had to choose someone.”

“Hannah was trying so hard for you, and you didn’t even give her a chance. She made you breakfast yesterday and you went and shared it with her,” pointing at you. “No offence babe but Gary was the only one she fancied.”

“Some taken,” you sigh, pulling the duvet closer to you.

“So what, I can’t share my breakfast anymore?”

“I’m not saying that! All you could have done is just acknowledged the fact she did that for you instead of brushing her off.”

“He’s good at that,” you mutter under your breath.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Gary asks you, now getting annoyed at the tensions in the room.

“Nothing.”

Gary gives you a stern look before turning away again.

“You could have saved my friend Gary.”

“But Lottie, if Gary hadn’t picked me I would have gone home,” Marisol adds a little hurt.

Lottie blushes furiously, “I’m not saying I don’t want you here, well kind of, but me and Hannah were close. I just want my friend back.”

“If not Hannah it would have been Marisol. It’s not nice the situation we’re in, but this is what we signed up for. Things like this will happen and we need to move on. Otherwise it will consume the entire villa, and no one needs that.” You say a little frustrated.

“Thank you,” Gary smiles at you appreciatively. “What’s done is done now, and now I have someone I actually want to get to know.” He stops suddenly and clasps a large hand over his mouth. You look at him dumbfounded. “What I meant was, I _had_ someone I wanted to get to know, but she got taken off the table before I could choose,” his voice serious and meaningful.

You look at him and his eyes meet yours for a moment before you turn away. The lights turn on and the rest of the islanders who weren’t awake listening, start to wake.

“Woah dude, bad vibe to start the day.” Rocco sits up beside you.

“It’s not me. Lottie’s already on my back and I’m sick of it.” He looks at you, “least you’ve got my back.” He gets out of bed and heads towards the door, “I’m gonna go lift something heavy,” and slams the bedroom door shut.

The shared bedroom was stunned into silence, no one sure what to say until a phone chiming breaks the silence.

_Islanders, enjoy a lazy lie in because we have a treat in store. Brunch will be served on the lawn soon. #coupletime #whatwillyouchoose._

“Yes, this is just want we need to settle everyone down,” Hope says.

“Someone should go and tell Gary,” Noah says with worry in his voice.

“I’ll go and check on him once I’ve got dressed.”

“Thanks,” he smiles at you.

You head out of bed and into the dressing room to pick out your bikini for the day, and head back downstairs to the lawn in search of Gary. Walking out of the villa, you see him lifting weights at the gym.

“You alright?”

“Hnnnnghhh...“ he stops lifting the weights and turns to you. “I’m surprised to see you out here.”

“I wanted to check you were OK.”

“That’s sweet of you but there’s no need.”

“You sure?” Raising your eyebrow. “Got a bit tense in there just now.”

“Yeah...”

“Look if you ever wanna talk I’m here.” You surprised yourself by this admission, but something about Gary just made you want to be close to him, even if it was just as mates.

“It’s nice to hear you say that.”

“Oh we got a text after you left, we’ve got a couples brunch date.”

“That will be uhh... interesting then.”

“Yeah, but just think of the selection to choose from.”

“Oh mate it will be amazing.” The thought of the food has perked his spirits slightly. The sparkle to his eyes had returned.

“I’d better go and find the girls then.” You turn to walk back towards the villa.

“Before you go... I—,” he stops. “I would have still picked you if I could.”

“Yeah I heard.” Not really sure how best to respond, you didn’t want him to sense your annoyance but you couldn’t help it, you never were one to be able to control your emotions. “You say one thing and then another the next, it’s hard to know what you actually mean.”

He looks at you a little lost for words. “Is this because I said that we were only coupled up for a day? Because it was true.”

“It’s not that, but how easily you shrug everything off. You said what you said before Priya picked you, then yesterday afternoon you shrugged it off, and then after the recoupling you tell me I was your first pick. Like how is any of that meant to make any sense, hmm?”

“I—,” he tries to respond but you cut him off.

“Look its fine... things change, just a little heads up would have been nice that’s all. I don’t like mixed messages.” Before giving him a chance to reply, you turn and storm as quickly as you can back to the villa. Not daring to look behind you for his reaction.

You reach the kitchen and sit down on one of the stools, you can’t help feeling like you overreacted. Being in the villa was like a pressure cooker, everything and everyone could explode at any given moment.

Why did I come at him like that? He was right when he said we were only coupled up for a day, why has it stung so much?

Just then your phone chimes, its a text from Gary.

_Hey, I’m sorry I’ve upset you. Can we talk after the brunch? X_

Shocked that he’s being so nice to you after the way you just spoke to him, you sit just looking at the message before replying.

_Hey, yeah that’d be nice x_

Before you can try to make any sense of your thoughts Rocco comes up to you and makes you jump. “It’s brunch time, come on slow poke,” grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the lawn.

You see Gary already there, he looks at you, all you can muster is a small smile. I don’t get why he’s being so nice to me, though I bet he thinks I’m a right drama queen now. You shrug your shoulders and the summer breeze makes your hair dance slightly.

You walk over to where Hope and Marisol are standing and grab a plate.

“Hey, we need your opinion on something,” Hope says pulling you into their conversation. “Marisol was just saying that she isn’t sure about Gary.”

Marisol shoots Hope a look, “I don’t want to talk to her about this.”

“I know you haven’t been getting along but a different opinion might help you,” Noah peeks his head round before turning his attention back to the spread in front of him, picking up a little bit of everything.

“Fine... So you know with you and Rocco, are you feeling that spark?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Maybe it’s not just me then.” Her eyes light up slightly. “I felt like I was so into him before the recoupling, but when he picked me you could tell he wasn’t in it,” she glances at you for a moment before continuing. “And to be honest, I wasn’t either. Obviously I’m grateful to him otherwise I wouldn’t be still here. What do you think?”

“Without that spark, you’ve got problems.”

“You think?”

“Unfortunately yeah. The spark is there letting you know that something unbelievable is happening, without it how can you be sure?”

“Yeah she’s right you know,” Hope says.

“It’s just so frustrating you know. But I guess I should be getting back to him.” She turns to you, “thanks, it was nice seeing a different side to you,” she smiles a mysterious smile and wanders away with two full plates of food.

“That was well said. I didn’t mean to pry or anything.”

“Thanks Noah.”

You head to sit down at the table where Rocco is already sat, and tuck into your croissants. The brunch was nice, but a little awkward. You didn’t have much in common so the conversation went quiet pretty quickly. He asked about your career as a classical cellist whilst you asked about his, the answers not more then a sentence or two.

You look around at the other couples around you, laughing and giggling, well except for Gary and Marisol’s table. They looked like there were having as much fun as you and Rocco. He sees you looking at him and gives you a cheeky wink. Your insides jolted like they were going to start an electrical storm. There’s just _something_ about him you can’t put your finger on.

“I’d say this was a good date,” Rocco says, but you don’t hear him. “Hey,” he kicks you leg under the table.

“What was that for?”

“You didn’t hear me so I just wanted to get your attention.”

“And you thought kicking me was a good way to do that?”

“Yeah. Anyway I was saying this was a good date.”

“I’ve been on better dates.”

“Geez go for the gut punch why don’t you.” He gets up and leaves the table, leaving you to ponder your thoughts.

You decide you need some alone time so you take yourself over to the sun loungers and lie down. Putting your sunglasses on, feeling the suns heat on your skin, your doze off.

“Hey sleepy head?” You feel someone rubbing your arm. You sit slowly open your eyes and move your sunglasses to the top of your head.

“Oh hi Gary. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if we could have that chat?”

“Yeah sure,” sitting up cross legged.

“I’d like it to be a little more private though...” His eyes scanning the villa, “how about a workout in the gym?”

“But we’ve already been over there already.”

“Ha! I’ve worked out but you only worked out that mouth of yours,” he chuckles.

You sit and give a look, “fine five minutes.” You get up and you both head to the gym.

“Alright get on the bench.” You do as he says. He hand you the weights and starts guiding your arms.

“So what’s up Gary?”

“I feel like I’ve made a right fool of myself today, in the bedroom this morning like. I know I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“Everyone’s emotions were running high.”

“Yeah I guess. I bet my nan’s watching this just shaking her head. I guess I just wanted to believe it was more than a peck.”

“You need to apologise to Marisol, it was out of order. That can have a huge impact on a girl, especially in here.”

“You’re right. I’ll tell her sorry next time I see her. Promise.”

“Good.”

“Do you know how she’s feeling about me and her? Brunch was really awkward.”

“She isn’t feeling a spark with you.”

He sighs, “what even is it? And how can I change it? Seems like every bird feels that way about me.”

“You can’t just make the spark happen Gary. It hits you when you least expect it, and it knocks you for six.”

“Well hopefully one day I’ll feel it. I was so happy when I got to pick her last night...”

You interrupt him, “It didn’t sound like that, did it?”

“I meant it when I said earlier I would’ve picked you if I could.”

“Don’t say what you don’t mean Gary!”

“And how do you know if I mean it or not?”

“Because you’re handing out mixed messages like there sweets.” You let the weights fall to the ground with a thump, just missing Gary’s foot.

You’re both silent, contemplating what was just said. Neither of you knows what to say.

“Look... I’m not good with talking about how I feel OK,” he says after some time. “I’m better at showing it.”

“Well make up your bloody mind and show it better then,” you sigh leaning your head back on the bench.

“Oh yeah, well about about this.” He leans down and firmly plants his lips on yours. At first you don’t know whether to kiss him back or push him away. You feel his tongue moving against your lower lip. Your body takes over and you kiss him back and part your lips to allow his tongue entrance to your mouth, where it meets yours. They dance together with passion and enthusiasm. The weird orientation of kissing upside down feels new and exciting, something you have never experienced before. The longer you’re kissing, you finally relax and allow it to become deeper, not wanting it to end. Your heart is thumping hard in your chest and butterflies fluttering away in your stomach. You can’t even explain the emotion you’re feeling right now. After a couple more minutes, you pull away from each other. His lips resting against yours, like he doesn’t want the moment to end either.

“OK well said,” your breath heavy as you whisper.

“Thanks. I meant it.”

You take your catching your breath back, thinking about the kiss and what it potentially means.

“We um... should probably—,” you’re stopped in your tracks by Hope’s voice booming through the villa.

“GUYS!! I’VE GOT A TEXT!!!”

_Islanders, we hope you enjoyed your brunch but the fun hasn’t ended. It’s time to get messy! #Getslimey #whatdoyouneed._

The islanders start speculating about what this will entail.

“Oh another text.”

_The person who wins the challenge will be rewarded with some luxury ice lollies. #willyoushare_

“Yes guys, this challenge was made for me!” Bobby getting rather excited.

“Great they made this just for Bobby didn’t they?” Rahim already worried about slime in his hair. “This sounds gross.”

“Let’s head down there and get started”.

You all make your way to the challenge area, where you are met with a large paddling pool but with no water in it and buckets of slime. The boys all line up in the paddling pool, while the girls pour slime all over them. Red, blue and yellow, each one a different colour. You wait to see what colour you need to make, and your phone chimes. _Purple_.

The girls line up and start running towards the boys. It’s absolute bedlam. You needed to mix two colours but you felt confused between rubbing up against Rocco and your kiss with Gary. Quickly making a decision, you head straight for Gary.

“Hey there, cheeky. I hope Rocco doesn’t mind.”

You lean in and whisper in his ear, “what would he be more bothered about, this...”, you start to rub your body against his,” or the kiss we just had?” Continuing to move your body so the slime slips onto you.

He goes red in the face to match the slime on his body. You bring your leg up and around his hip using him like a pole, pulling him closer into you.

“You know what? I don’t care.” He chuckles to himself while you bring your leg back down and shimmy up and down his body. “Here have some of that,” grabbing slime off your side and into your hair.

“Well if thats how you want to play it,” grabbing some more slime and smearing it all over his face. “Least you look better now,” you burst out laughing and he joins you.

“You’re a right cheeky one aren’t you?”

“Got me,” holding your hands up.

“You fancy getting with one of the other boys?” Marisol shouting at you across the platform.

“It’s a free country babe.”

“Oh yeah? Well how about this?” She grabs slime off the closest boy to her and throws it at you. It misses.

“That all you got?” Taking slime off Gary’s side and throwing at her. Your throw is a lot better than hers and before she can move away, your slime hits her in the face.

“It’s in my mouth!”

You laugh and turn your attention back to Gary who is also laughing. “Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you.”

You edge closer to his face while you sway your hips against his. “Well I’d just have to find a way to punish you wouldn’t I?” Never in your life had you been so forward, it didn’t usually come naturally to you.

Your eyes lock. “It’s going to be hard to beat this challenge.”

You wink at him before turning around to leave. His face red and flustered.

“Babe you need to come and get some blue,” Rocco is standing in a starfish pose and his eyes shut waiting for you.

You ignore him, walking around the platform before creeping up behind Gary.

“BOO!”

He practically jumps put of his skin, “ahh.. you little.”

While moving your chest against his back, he grabs your thighs and pulls you into a piggyback. “Now I’ve got you.”

“Least give me a little ride then,” you say cheekily.

He smirks. “CHARGE!!” He runs you both towards Rahim, who is clueless to what’s going on.

“Huh?”

You all crash and skid across the platform, before falling to the ground. Gary manages to soften the fall as you land on his back.

“You know if you wanted to get on top of me, you only had to ask,” he smirks, helping you back to your feet.

“Oh like this you mean,” giggling you push him back onto the platform and sit astride him. Gary’s face filled with excitement. While all this was going on you completely forgot about everyone else around, you felt like you and Gary were in a little bubble of your own.

“This is the kind of thing I thought I’d be doing in the hideaway.”

You stand up and smirk, “well if you play your cards right.”

“I can’t believe you would do this. So much for playing the game,” Marisol giving you a look.

“I’m just being true to myself, hun,” side eyeing Gary and giving him a cheeky wink.

“But this isn’t like you babe,” Lottie says.

“Ah leave her alone, it’s a challenge we’re all having fun,” Priya jumps in defending you.

“Thanks babe,” smiling at her. “And to be fair Lottie, you’ve only known me four days.” You ignore the disapproving looks and head to the jug to attempt to fill with slime. Thanks to Gary for crashing you into Rahim, you turned out to be the exact colour you needed. “I’ve got a text!”

_As the islander who has matched their colour the closest, you have won the prize of the luxury ice lollies to share with anyone of your choosing. #lickaway #whowillyousharewith_

“Nice one,” Rocco excited about the lollies. “Can’t wait.”

“Well who said I was sharing with you?” turning around and heading back to the villa. “Anyway first things first, I needed a shower.” You can hear Gary sniggering at Rocco’s reaction.

“But—“

“Too right, come on lets head back,” Priya agrees and everyone follows behind you.

A little while later, slime free, you head to the kitchen to claim your reward. You take the lollies out of the freezer, and see Gary sat on a bean bag not too far away. You accidentally on purpose drop your water bottle, it doesn’t make quite the impact you were hoping for but it does the trick and Gary turns around. You beckon to him to come over to the kitchen, while you sit on a stool.

“What’s up?” He sits on the stool next to you.

You give him one of the lollies, “I wanted to share with you.”

“Nice one,” unwrapping the packaging. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” licking your lolly.

“You’re proper solid.”

“As a rock,” and you both laugh. “Being serious for a minute though... I’m sorry for going off at you this morning, twice. I don’t usually do that.”

“Don’t worry it’s fine,” wrapping his spare arm around you.

“It’s not, I was out of line. You already felt bad about the whole situation this morning and me being me just made everything worse. You were totally right by saying we were only coupled up a day, it just stung a little that’s all,” you sigh. “I really am sorry.”

“Maybe I could have worded it better, like I said earlier I’m not really good with this type of thing. Anyway it was all forgiven earlier mate.”

“With the challenge?” Your cheeks turning a little pink.

“Yeah that,” a cheeky grin appearing on his face, “and the kiss we had before. It was _some_ kiss.”

“And upside down mate.”

“Ha yeah, never kissed someone like that before.”

“Me either, but it was good though.” You smile warmly at each other, and finish your lollies.

You’re interrupted by Rocco walking in on you. “You really meant it then, when you said you weren’t sharing.”

“I said I might not be sharing with you, but I won the challenge with Gary’s help so I wanted to share with him.”

“Yeah Gary’s _help_.”

“What’s your problem? We both know nothing is happening between us.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Yeah mate,” Gary adds. “If you wanna talk about what’s right, you coupled up with her last night when you _knew_ I wanted to pick her.”

“He did?”

“Yeah,” he looks at you and then you turn to look at Rocco.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because I fancy you.”

“That’s flattering but—.”

“Nothings gonna happen, I know.” Rocco walks out of the kitchen and down to the pool.

Gary waits for him to be out of earshot before turning his attention back to you, “do you believe me now when I said I really did want to pick you last night?”

“I think so yeah.”

“Least we’re getting there eh?”

“Get her off away from me!” Lottie shouts.

“No, you’re not walking away from me again,” Priya shouts back.

“Oh dear god,” placing your head in your hands.

“Just what we need, more drama.”

“I’d better...”

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yeah.”

“And thanks again for sharing with me, you didn’t have too.”

“No problem,” smiling as you head back inside.

Walking upstairs to the dressing room you find Hope and Marisol _trying_ to keep Lottie and Priya apart and calm them down.

“She’s been saying salty comments to me ever since I haven’t and who knows why.”

“You know why? You coupled up with Gary.”

“I had to pick someone Lottie.”

“Yeah and you chose to backstab the only girl you classed as a friend,” Lottie starts clapping sarcastically.

“I coupled up with Gary, and I shouldn’t even have to explain myself to you. But I picked him because I knew my friend would understand and not act like a child about it.”

“And I did, you had to pick someone. To be honest I’m glad I wasn’t in your position,” you smile rubbing her arm gently.

“Seriously, you’re just forgiving her?”

“Yeah, and that should be the end of it OK?”

You get ready for the evening in your sheer rose jumpsuit, and you’re phone pings again with another text from Gary.

_Hope its not too bad for you up there ;-) x_

_They’re fighting because Priya chose to you couple up with :-/ x_

_Ugh well you know where I am if you wanna chat x_

_Thank you x_

You put your phone down on the dressing table and smile in the mirror while doing your make-up.

“You look gorgeous babe.” Priya smiles at you, “dressing up for Gary?”

“Maybe?” Giving her a small wink.

Marisol huffs and rolls her eyes in the corner while Hope is just standing with her arms crossed.

“Well I’m not being so forgiving.” Lottie charges out of the room.

“Wait I’m not done with you yet.” Priya chases after her.

“Come on girls.” Hope says ushering you and Marisol downstairs.

You head into the kitchen to find Bobby and Gary making sandwiches.

“How do you get it to stand like that?”

“Practice, you’ll get there.”

“Leave me alone,” Lottie raises her voice.

“Woah what’s going on?” Gary putting the bread back on the counter.

“Priya that’s what.”

“Excuse me, I’m not the one making sarcastic comments all the time.”

“I only say what’s deserved. Anyway I’m leaving.”

“Well so am I.”

Lottie and Priya both storm out of the kitchen in the different directions. “Geez.” Hope turns to you, “we need to fix this before it gets out of hand. I think you’re the best person to do that. You go and find Lottie and I’ll find Priya.” She leaves the kitchen, and you notice Marisol had already left.

“Sorry you’re caught up in the middle of it all,” Bobby giving you a hug.

“You wouldn’t say if I just hid would you?” Looking at Gary.

“Wouldn’t come from me.”

“Or me.”

“Thanks you guys. I really can’t be bothered with drama.” Standing by the counter looking at the mess.

Bobby looks at Gary and winks at him, “right I’m going to go somewhere else and eat my _lovely_ sandwich.” Gary just rolls his eyes.

“You need a hand?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all.” You take the bread and butter it before placing the ham and cheese, cutting into triangles. “Oh sugar, you don’t mind triangles do you, it’s a habit?”

“Love em,” smiling at you broadly. “Thanks for that, just to assure you I can make a sandwich but Bobby’s tricks are impossible.”

“Don’t worry I’m happy to help.”

“My nan helps with meals for me, as I’m not great at actual cooking. Simple things yeah, but...”

“That’s sweet of her.”

“Yeah that’s her all over.”

“How have things been with you and Marisol?”

“Not great, like she said the spark isn’t there. The person I’m closest to in here is you, how do you feel?”

“You feel close to me do you?”

“Yeah.”

“I do too, but...”

“Well I’d hope you feel close to you, considering,” gesturing his hands to your body.

“Very funny. I was gonna say something nice as well.”

“Aww go on.”

“Nah mate, ruined the moment.”

He looks at you with those puppy dogs eyes. “Please?”

“Aww you do look cute when you do that face.”

“I’ll take it,” he laughs and pulls you close to him.

“Now what do you think you’re doing Rennell?”

“What does it look like?” He turns you so your back is pressed against the fridge, and leans in to kiss your neck. “I feel like I can’t control myself when I’m with you,” as he kisses up to your ear sending shivers down your spine. “Like we only met, like, what four days ago but it feels like I’ve known you for years.”

“I feel like that too. Like, normally I’m not a forward person at all, it usually takes me a while to feel comfy with someone, but with you...” You take a deep breath, “it just feels _different_ like I can’t explain it. You bring out this side of me hardly anyone gets to see. I’ve been hurt so many times, my guard is like this high,” you gesture with your hand. “I feel like I’m heading into dangerous unknown territory with you. And we’re not even coupled up mate. I just—”

“I know. This should feel wrong... but it doesn’t. It feels right. I must admit I don’t like going behind everyone’s back, but I do like that it’s just us two for now. It would only cause drama which we both hate.”

”Exactly that, I mean I’m technically hiding from it now,” you let out a short giggle. “I’m just scared of being hurt again or my head getting messed up.” A tear escapes your eye running down your cheek and Gary wipes it away with his thumb. “It just feels like, whatever this is between you and me,” using your hands to gesture, “I’m losing control and I can’t help how I feel. I mean... alarm bells are going off in my head because it’s so early.”

”We can take it as slow as you want, if you’re not comfortable with anything that’s fine. I’m just happy to spend time with you. Whatever pace you set, is completely fine by me.” The sincerity in his voice, you know he means it.

You look up at him and wrap your arms around his neck pulling him down so his lips are touching yours and close your eyes. “Don’t kiss me right now if you don’t mean it.”

He leans in and kisses you slowly but meaningful. You can feel the emotion in the kiss. He pulls away and looks at you in the eyes.

“I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️  
> ________  
>  This was kind of inspired by the song; I mean it - Lauv. To me it sums up Gary and MC while they can’t be coupled up.


End file.
